KIDNAPPING OF A LOVED ONE
by The 100ForEver
Summary: Elle a disparue depuis 3 ans jusqu'au jour où elle réussie à s'échapper. Va t-elle réussir à retrouver sa vie comme elle était avant sa disparition? Va t-elle retrouvé l'amour de sa vie? Comment va t-elle pouvoir vivre après ce qu'elle a vécu?


_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Après avoir écrit mon petit jeu « JEU CLEXA-SWANQUEEN », j'ai eu envie de me remettre à l'écriture et j'ai eu cette idée d'histoire.**_

_**J'essayerais de poster un chapitre tous les mercredis.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Il faisait nuit noire dehors, elle ne voyait même pas à un mètre devant elle. Elle était pieds nus, avec des écorchures sur ses pieds et sur ses jambes. Elle sentait la pluie tomber sur son corps violemment mais elle s'en fichait. Elle courrait sans s'arrêter. Elle courrait à en perdre haleine. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures et des heures qu'elle courrait mais elle ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter. Elle devait s'éloigner de cet enfer le plus vite possible avant qu'ils ne la retrouvent. Elle devait retrouver sa liberté perdue il y a de ça trois longues années. Elle poussait les branches des arbres qui se mettaient devant elle. Elle entendait des bruits dans la forêt mais elle ne savait pas si c'était des animaux ou si c'était eux qui avaient découvert qu'elle s'était enfuie. Elle ne devait surtout pas se retourner alors elle continuait jusqu'à entendre des bruits de voiture. Elle se rapprochait de la civilisation, elle allait être sauvée. ENFIN...

Elle courrait tellement vite qu'elle n'a pas pensé à ralentir à l'approche de la route. Elle se retrouva au milieu d'une route avec une voiture fonçant droit sur elle. Elle ne voyait que les phares qui l'aveuglaient. Elle entendit les crissements des roues, la voiture se mit à freiner d'un coup mais elle ne savait pas si la voiture s'arrêterait avant de la percuter. Tout ce qu'elle a vu avant de s'évanouir, c'est la voiture arrivant devant elle avant de piler.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans un poste de police, le commandant Lexa Woods était en train de parler avec ses collègues et amis, Octavia Blake, Lincoln Woods et Bellamy Blake quand surgit de nul part l'informaticienne de l'équipe, Raven Reyes.

« Ça vous dit qu'on aille manger un bout ? J'ai la dalle. »

Lexa la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« Il est que 11h Reyes, tu es pas sérieuse ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse, il faut me nourrir pour que je sois productive. »

Avant même qu'une personne ait pu lui répondre, une femme grande avec des cheveux châtains entra dans la pièce. Raven se dirigea directement vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« M'man ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Y'a un problème ? »

« Une mère ne peut plus rendre visite à sa fille sans prévenir ? »

Abby avait adopté Raven il y a dix ans maintenant. Raven était la meilleure amie de sa fille, les deux filles passaient leurs vies ensemble et Abby savait que la vie de Raven n'était vraiment pas joyeuse. Son père était en prison pour trafics de drogue et sa mère était partie avec un autre en abandonnant Raven. Après de nombreuses discussions, elle et son mari avaient décidé de recueillir Raven chez eux et peu de temps après ils l'avaient adoptée.

Abby alla embrasser les quatre autres personnes dans la pièce.

Abby était en couple depuis quatre ans maintenant avec Marcus Blake, le père d'Octavia et Bellamy et elle considérait ses derniers comme ses enfants. Lincoln était le petit ami d'Octavia depuis six ans maintenant quant à la sœur de ce dernier, Lexa, elle était la petite amie de sa fille avant qu'elle ne disparaisse il y a trois ans.

Lexa serra dans ses bras Abby plus longtemps que les autres. Abby lui rappelait tellement la femme qu'elle aimait qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Je suis contente de te voir Abby, ça faisait longtemps. »

« Tu peux venir à la maison quand tu veux, tu sais. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Je sais. Mais même après trois ans, c'est dur d'être la-bas sans elle. »

« Je comprends chérie. »

Après les embrassades, Abby proposa de les emmener tous déjeuner au restaurant.

« Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim. »

Abby regarda sa fille adoptive avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu as toujours faim. C'est à se demander où tu stockes toute cette nourriture. »

Le téléphone d'Abby sonna, ce qui empêcha Raven de répliquer.

« Allô »

« Madame Griffin ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Qui est à l'appareil ? »

« Je suis le sergent Murphy, madame. Je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

« C'est votre fille, madame »

« Ma fille ? Mais je suis avec ma fille, Raven en ce moment même sergent. »

« Je parle de votre fille, madame. »

Abby tomba sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Les cinq autres personnes de la pièce se précipitèrent vers elle.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Abby, qui est à l'appareil ? »

Abby ne pouvait pas leur répondre, pas maintenant. Elle reprit sa conversation avec le sergent qui attendait à l'autre bout du fil.

« Madame, vous êtes toujours là ? »

« Vous avez retrouvé son corps, c'est ça ? »

« Oui et non madame. Nous l'avons bien retrouvée mais... »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Votre fille est vivante madame. Elle est en vie. »

« Mon dieu. »

Abby mit sa main devant sa bouche. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

« Elle est actuellement à l'hôpital Polis, madame. »

« J'arrive immédiatement. »

Abby raccrocha et aperçut cinq paires d'yeux qui la regardaient avec inquiétude et questionnement.

« Abby, qui c'était ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu veux un verre d'eau ? »

Abby était incapable de répondre. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa fille. Elle allait enfin revoir sa fille après trois ans. Mais dans quel état ? Que lui était-t-il arrivé ? Qui l'avait enlevée ? Tellement de questions lui traversèrent l'esprit.

« M'man ? »

Abby regarda sa fille puis se tourna pour tous les regarder et lâcha la bombe d'un coup.

« Ils l'ont enfin retrouvée! ».

Les cinq personnes devant elle étaient sous le choc. Le soulagement et le bonheur les envahirent d'un coup. Ils étaient persuadés qu'elle était morte depuis longtemps mais elle était encore en vie. La tristesse envahit Lexa d'un coup. Elle avait refait sa vie avec une autre. Les sentiments étaient présents mais très fades comparés à ce qu'elle ressentait pour la fille d'Abby. Elle était l'amour de sa vie. Ses amis l'avait poussée à voir d'autres personnes après un an de disparition, persuadés qu'ils ne la reverrait jamais. Il fallait qu'elle la voit, maintenant et ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle avait trop attendu pour ça et elle ne perdrait plus de temps.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Hôpital Polis »

« Je conduis Abby, tu es pas en état. On va tous la revoir. »

Ils partirent tous les cinq dans la voiture de Lexa. Un silence total habitait la voiture. Ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs souvenirs. Lexa conduisait rapidement. Elle allait enfin la revoir. Le bonheur la submergeait. Arrivés à l'hôpital où Abby travaillait en tant que chirurgienne, les cinq sortirent de la voiture rapidement en courant vers l'accueil où un sergent de la police les attendait.

« Madame Griffin ? »

« Oui c'est moi. Où est ma fille ? »

« Je vais vous conduire à votre fille mais uniquement la famille! »

« C'est sa famille. Ils peuvent tous venir. »

En comprenant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas contrarier ces personnes, le sergent Murphy les conduisit au deuxième étage.

« Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, je dois vous prévenir que votre fille n'est plus la même. Elle a vécu un énorme traumatisme qui a duré trois ans. Elle est blessée physiquement, psychologiquement et mentalement. Vous ne devez pas faire de geste brusque et ne pas vous offusquer si elle refuse que vous la touchiez. »

« Très bien sergent. Je veux juste voir mon enfant s'il vous plaît »

Le sergent ouvrit la porte et laissa la famille entrer dans la pièce.

« Maman ? »

« Oh mon dieu...Clarke. »

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plu.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser.**_

_**The 100ForEver.**_


End file.
